


Кинки русского рока: БДСМ

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [7]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Collage, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Команда Рус_рока выбрала на спецквест кинки.Этот фанмикс посвящен БДСМ в песнях русского рока.
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Кинки русского рока: БДСМ

# Кинки русского рока: БДСМ

  
  
Демо-версия:  


  
1\. Зимовье зверей — Чуть больней  
  
_Не делай мне так больно, не делай мне так больно,_  
_Не делай мне так больно, а делай чуть больней._  
_И этого довольно, и этого довольно,_  
_Пожалуй, что довольно, достаточно вполне._  
  
2\. Ундервуд — Татьянин день  
  
_Блесна луны мой ловит силуэт._  
_Есть боль и радость._  
_Покоя нет._  
  
3\. Сплин — Прочь из моей головы  
  
_Прочь из моей головы!_  
_Босиком, кувырком, с чемоданом в руке_  
_Или без чемодана в руке — налегке, вдалеке._  
_Пока я по тебе не проехал катком._  
  
4\. Пикник — Герр Захер-Мазох  
  
_Всё бы проклял он, да только_  
_Больно в гневе хороша._  
_Между сладостью и болью_  
_Разрывается душа._  
  
5\. Король и Шут — Кузьма и барин  
  
_Все больше барин на крестьянина серчал_  
_И сам его порол, обиды не прощал._  
_— Еще так будешь?! — яростно кричал._  
_— Буду, барин, буду! — Кузя отвечал._  
  
6\. Кукрыниксы — Кошмары  
  
_Тише! Крик твой не услышат._  
_Знают стены, крыши:_  
_Ночью мною движет_  
_Страсть к чужим телам._  
  
7\. Алиса — Соковыжиматель  
  
_Он подходит ближе. Я уже его не вижу._  
_Только чувствую: он стал выжимать._  
_Теперь я выжат, как мокрица._  
_Меня боятся птицы._  
_А он вдруг стал похож на меня._  
_А я теперь, как трактор, как ядерный реактор._  
_И никак не разберусь: кто из нас я?_  
  
8\. Ария — Дьявольский зной  
  
_Я буду с тобой до конца, —_  
_Проклиная, бледнея от страха и любя._  
_Ты просишь все больше огня,_  
_Но ты станешь щепоткою пепла._  
  


_Послушать полную версию можно в нашем[мастер-посте.](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668589_fandom-rus-rock-2020-master-post.htm)_


End file.
